Naughty Greasers
by MysteriousMelissa
Summary: Backseats, Drive-Ins, Lovers Lane, hot Greasers....well you make the prediction. HEHE
1. Dream Come True

*** I own Melissa Amy and James so don't sue.you wont get much, can I pay in Guinea pig food?***  
  
**Melissa's POV** I woke up and saw Amy. Then I turned around and saw two guys, well rather good looking guys. One on the floor and one on a twin sized bed in the corner of the small room that did not resemble mine at all. I woke up Amy. "where the hell are we?" I asked. " at your house," she said obviously not seeing the guys on the floor. "umm.." I pointed at the sleeping boy who slightly resembled a greek god. She gasped which made the guys wake up, they glanced at us oh you guys are awake. HUH we're awake what...do I know them? I thought. "who are you?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude. "she's a kidder, hey Soda." The cuter one joked. Soda, I thought.. Oh my gosh..it's impossible.. We couldn't be. I looked at the style of clothing they were wearing, jeans, no shirt and greased back hair. It was true. I asked dumbly, "what's my name?" "you're a weird one, why could it be Melissa Curtis?" the one I suspected to be Ponyboy, said. Melissa Curtis??!?!. "and the year is?" I asked. "Duh, 1961" (they never actually say when it takes place, but everyone is saying 1966, 66 was hippies.) 1961? Hey this was cool I could live in 1961 for awhile, meet some of the gang. I wouldn't mind being a Curtis. Curtis, I thought to my self. Wow, this really did happen. "And exactly, what are you wearing?" Soda asked looking at me oddly. I looked down at my American Eagle halter top, stone-washed jeans and sketchers. I did look odd. "Go change before Darry has a heart attack." Soda added. "Ok" I said walking away pretending to know where my clothes were. I looked at the labels on the small 3 drawer dresser in the room I woke up in, Soda, Ponyboy, Melissa. The one with 'Melissa' on it must be mine, duh, I thought to myslef. I opened the drawer, and pulled out a halter top, jean capris, and a pastel off- white, knited hooded sweater. I put on the halter top and the sweater and rolled up my sleeves, put on some eyeliner and eye-shadow, before walking out to where I had left Soda. Along with Soda I saw 4 other guys, one with rusty colored side-burns and a stocky build, Two-Bit. Another with thick greasy hair, who looked cocky, Steve. One small, scared looking boy, Johnny. But there was one that particularily caught my interest, Dally. "Hey guys" I said with a smile on my face. They all smiled and said Hi except for Johnny who just looked down at the holes in his sneakers. "Whats going on today, guys" "I was hoping, me you and bed" Dally said as he flashed a evil but sexy grin. "Seriously" I said "Were goin' for a swim at Stevie's cousins." "Can I come?" I asked. "of course"  
  
** For all you pervs, Like me, who are wonder why this is rated R. You'll find out, soon. ** 


	2. The Gang, Swiming and Smoking

**yeah yeah ditto to the 1st 2 chapters**  
  
I ran to our room to change into my swimsuit and wake up Amy. I hoped the swimsuit wasn't too skanky. I hated showing my body, not that I didn't have a flat belly but it just didn't feel right. When I got to the room Amy to my surprise was already awake. "Hey, do you want to come swimming, oh and I know you probably have no clue where we are, but ill explain everything later." I looked at Amy who had seemed to have digested that. "Sure, I'd love to go swimming" I picked a swimsuit out of 'my' drawer and looked at it. This suit was skanky in my book, it was a bikini, it was like a hip hugger type bottom with normal top that was like a sports bra. I put it ona and grinned and beared it. Amy pulled out a suit from my drawer hers was a one piece. I was jealous of her now. I walked out into the living room to see the five guys in swimming trunks, since all of the them we nicely equiped with toned stomachs and nicely built arm muscles, I try not to blush as I walked out there. I looked at the guys who were obviously looking at me, covering up my stomach with a towel wrapped around my belly. I walked outside and stood looking out in the street at the sweet cars I had once been obsessing over. "haha" I heard as I felt the towel being ripped off my belly. I turned around to see Two-bits histerical grin looking at me then focusing on my body. I blushed covering up my tummy. "Why do you cover up you self?" Steve asked. "yeah you have a perfect body" Dally agreed. Giving me his smile. "C'mon lets go" I said. We left the house and started walking to Steve's cousins house, when I felt a lift on my leg. The next thing I knew I was on Dally's shoulders.  
  
"How's the air up there babycakes?" he laughed. "Just peachy" I joked. The gang laughed. Man I was starting to like Dallas.  
  
I felt his strong hands lift up on my upper thigh, before I hit the icy water. "w-w-winston your dead!" I threatened obviously kidding. The rest of the gang jumped in I tried to dunk Dally but Soda and Two-Bit hanging on my back keeping me from him didn't help. "Now don't make me kick you where it hurts, boys" I joked. Soda and Two-Bit let go not wanting to take any risks. We played around in the water for awhile before getting out to have a few cokes and some cigarettes. 


	3. Unexpected Lovers

***Do I really have to say this?..the characters you know I don't own. This story is really bad in my book. Im going to try to make it better.I need some ideas. ***  
  
All of us were sitting on towels in the back of Steve's cousins house. "We need some tunes" Two-bit said as he and Steve walked inside to get a radio. "Hey I'm coming" Soda said.  
  
Now that Soda, Steve and Two-bit had left it was just, Me, Amy, Dally and Johnny. If I could just get Amy and Johnny to leave I could talk to Dally. They wouldn't mind and besides they were talking. So I decided to start a conversation. "So I hear you lived in New York" I said. "Yeah, the wild side" Dally replied looking up. "That's awesome" I said looking into his eyes.  
  
Gosh he is gorgeous I thought. I want to kiss him. I wondered what he was thinking. I stared straight into his eyes as the smiles faded from our faces. I closed my eyes, we were like a second away from kissing when we heard a door slam. I threw myself back onto my towel. I look at him, we both started to die laughing. That was close. Two-bit, Soda and Steve came walking out each holding cokes. Two-Bit put on the radio my favorite song was on, Run around Sue. I walked around I couldn't look at Dally. "Hey Steve is there a bench some where I can sit on?" I asked "Yeah walk around the house there's a small hill with a bench an the base" "ok" I said as I walked away. I walked around the house just like Steve said I sat on the base of the hill, wondering where Amy was. That question was answered when I heard the ruffle of leaves behind where I was sitting. I walked behind the trees to find Johnny on top of Amy. "HOLY" I ran back to where Dally and the gang was. I didn't want to know what was going on. Johnny and Amy, I didn't want to think about that. I got back out of breath. "Whoa Whoa, wheres the fire?" Soda asked. "Walk about 25 yards that way, you'll find out REAL quick." "ok" Soda, Steve, Two-bit and Dally walked over where Amy and Johnny were. I couldn't help but wondering what they were doing thinking about it made me laugh. "HELLO" I heard someone yell. I walked over to where they were. Just as I walked over to where Johnny and Amy were sitting I saw Johnny helping Amy up who was wearing only underwear. Dally was very surprised I could tell by his face. Soda, Steve and Two-bit were laughing and I couldn't help joining along. 


End file.
